Swampfire
Swampfire is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from Plagnis. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall brown and black colored body, mostly with a blue flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. His hands are now colored black, with four cyan claws (with spikes on the knuckles), and cyan holes in the palms, used to unleash his fire powers. He has six blue horns with cyan spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder, as well as one on each foot. He now has a large collar raised up around his blue neck, which is cyan on the inside. The Simplicitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers *Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. *Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion. *Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire uses seeds and gases projected from his body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Swampfire's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. *Swampfire can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain Vilgax. They usually are as small as pebbles, but in The Final Battle: Part 2, they were large and sharp, piercing into the floor of a ship before turning into tentacles. *As he can produce plant chemicals, Swampfire can even produce spores that cause sleep. *Swampfire's body can generate a type of mud which sticks to everything but him. *Swampfire is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged. *Swampfire's methane has a very pungent smell which is intolerable to some species. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. *Swampfire can ignite his hands for "flaming fists", create a ring of fire to attack enemies, and cause thorny vines to sprout from the ground. *Swampfire has enhanced strength. *Swampfire's body structure can allow him to walk straight through the spaces between the iron bars of his holding cell. He can be crushed under a large container and his body will deform into vines that burrow through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. *Swampfire can grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. *Due to Alan's abilities, Swampfire has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Swampfire was can be continuously cut up, preventing him from regenerating. *Swampfire can be temporarily frozen, which renders him immobile. *Swampfire cannot control weeds. *Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. History Appearances *''RWBYA'' (debut) Dragon Name Swampfire's dragon name is Reythyolag, which can be broken up into "Reyth Yol Ag," meaning tree fire burn. Trivia *His color scheme is similar to that of Ultimate Swampfire from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.